


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (and Staying for Breakfast)?

by FlintMcC



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintMcC/pseuds/FlintMcC
Summary: Buck throws an intimate dinner party for two. And intimate is the word for it. Chapters 2 and 3 are not especially imaginative or well-written smut, but I think they could be skipped (you know you really don’t want to), and Chapters 1 and 4 would still make a nice little G-rated romantic story.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Buck was excited. Eddie was coming to dinner, and Buck was cooking. Or, rather, he was preparing food. He was learning from Bobby, but they hadn’t got too far yet, so dinner would have to be spaghetti with sauce from a jar and a salad with dressing from a bottle. He wished he could do better for Eddie, but right now that was the best he could do. To at least dress things up a bit, he went out and bought a tablecloth, candles, and real cloth napkins.

Maddie was with him when he went to shop for the pasta, the sauce, and the salad. Happily, he told her about the tablecloth and the napkins and the candles. She just stared at him. “Why are you making such a big deal about this?” she asked. “It’s just Eddie.”

Buck shrugged. He gave her a little smile. “I just want it to be nice,” he said. Maddie didn’t know what he and Eddie Diaz meant to each other. No one knew. For now, at least, their feelings for each other were a secret that only they shared.

That evening he set the table carefully, making sure everything was just right. He lit the candles and stood, hands on hips, inspecting the table. He smiled. He was satisfied. At the last minute, he thought about going out to get some flowers for the table, but the time was too short. Eddie would be there any minute.

He put the water for the spaghetti on to boil and checked his appearance in a mirror. He was wearing a gray knit pullover that showed off his chest and biceps, and he thought he looked pretty good. He opened the top two buttons on his shirt.

The doorbell rang, and Buck hurried to answer it. Eddie was right on time, looking fine in a tight black tee shirt and smiling that smile that always got to Buck. Eddie had promised to bring bread and wine. He held up the bottle of wine in one hand and a loaf of fresh Italian bread in the other. “I come bearing bread and wine!” he exclaimed.

“Eddie!” Buck smiled, threw his arms around him, and quickly kissed him. “C’mon in! You’re just in time. Dinner’s almost ready! Thanks for bringing the bread and the wine.” He took the bottle and the loaf from Eddie’s hands. “Have a seat,” he said, indicating the table with a sweeping gesture.

Eddie sat down, and Buck opened the wine and sliced the bread. As he put dinner on the table, he suddenly felt a little self-conscious about his inability to provide a more impressive dinner. “It’s only spaghetti,” he said quietly.

Eddie shrugged. He smiled. “That’s okay. You told me we were having spaghetti. That’s why I brought Italian bread and Italian wine. And besides,” he added, “who doesn’t like spaghetti?” 

Relieved, Buck smiled in return and sat down. “Dig in!” he said.

Eddie had his third forkful of spaghetti in hand when he said to Buck, “This sauce is great. You must have spent all day making it.” But there was a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh. Uh. I. …”

Eddie put down his fork, laughed a little, and said, “I’m sorry. I’m just teasing. I know Ragu when I taste it.” Buck looked embarrassed. “No, really,” Eddie added. “This is very nice. It’s just you and me alone together, the food is good, and you even have candles and real napkins!” Buck was suddenly very glad he had bought the candles and the napkins.

They had a wonderful time over dinner. They laughed and joked and teased each other and “talked shop,” reliving calls, some faintly ridiculous, others downright dangerous.

“Do you remember the guy with the hair? The stunt driver, or whatever he was?” Eddie asked.

“Yes! I’d never seen anybody scalped before!”

“And I hope I never will again.”

Buck said, “Remember the Internet chick with the maggot in her cheek?”

Eddie grimaced. “That was so gross.” He shook his head. But then he turned serious. “How about that guy with the grenade in his leg?”

“That was the first time we ever worked together,” Buck said quietly, putting down his fork. “We, uh, we made a pretty good team.”

“We still do,” Eddie gave Buck a warm smile.

A bit flustered, by that remark, Buck quickly asked, “So, how, how is my little buddy Christopher?”

“He’s great,” the little boy’s proud papa answered.

“He’s with your _abuela_ tonight?” Buck asked, hoping Eddie would be pleased by his use of the Spanish term.

He was pleased. He smiled at Buck and then added, “And _Tìa_ Pepa.” He shook his head and chuckled a little. “They spoil him, the two of them, they really do.”

Buck smiled back. “You know, I still have the get-well card he drew for me.”

“That kid really loves to draw. The entire refrigerator is covered with his drawings.”

“Well,” Buck replied, “maybe someday he’ll be a famous artist, and that card he drew for me will be worth a million bucks!”

“Maybe!” They both had a laugh.

Buck got quiet again. “You know, he really is the most awesome kid. I admire him almost as much as I admire his dad.”

Eddie smiled but momentarily looked down at his plate, a little embarrassed by the compliment. Then he reached across the table and took Buck by the hand. “He thinks you’re pretty awesome, too, and so do I.” Eddie’s smile and the touch of his hand gave Buck butterflies in his stomach.

When they were finished eating, they cleared the table together. Then they headed to the living room. Eddie brought the rest of the wine and their two glasses. Buck plugged his phone into his stereo system and turned on the music. Then he sat down on the sofa, leaned back against the cushions, and pulled Eddie down with him. For some time, they sat quietly, sipping their wine and listening to the music. Eddie rested his head against Buck’s shoulder, while Buck put his arm around him.

Buck had put together an extensive playlist of love songs. Many of them were sad, but all of them were classics. When the voice of the immortal Patsy Cline singing “Crazy” came out of the speakers, Buck leaned over and whispered into Eddie’s ear, “I’m crazy for loving you.” Eddie looked up and smiled.

Then came the voice of Dolly Parton with “I Will Always Love You.” Buck set his wine glass down on the coffee table. He took Eddie’s glass out of his hand, put it on the table next to his own, and pulled Eddie to his feet. He put his arms around Eddie’s waist, and Eddie followed his lead, putting his arms around Buck. At the chorus, Buck quietly sang along, crooning softly into Eddie’s ear, “And I will always love you.”

Eddie smiled. He put his hands on either side of Buck’s face and pulled Buck’s lips to his own. When their lips parted, Buck said quietly, “Let’s go to bed?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, almost in a whisper, smiling and nodding, “let’s go to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arms around each other, they slowly mounted the stairs to the sleeping loft. When they reached the top of the stairs, Buck turned and held Eddie close, leaning his cheek against Eddie’s cheek. “It’s been too long,” he murmured. “There’s never enough time.”

Eddie sighed a little, sadly, “I know,” he said quietly. “There’s never enough time,” he agreed. It had been weeks since they’d last been alone together. Long shifts at work, Eddie’s responsibilities as a father—sometimes it seemed like life itself conspired to keep them apart.

“Sometimes, sometimes, when I see you at work, I want you so bad,” Buck said quietly. He was trembling. “I just … I just … I don’t know.”

Eddie hugged him tightly; their bodies were touching from chests to ankles—and crotch to crotch. Each could feel that the other was already hard. “You know I feel the same way, don’t you? When I watch you at work, when I spot you when we’re working out, all those times, I need you so, so much.”

Buck sighed, laying his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie ran his hand through Buck’s hair. They were both shaking. “Hey,” Eddie said. Buck looked at him. “We’ve got tonight.”

“Yeah.” Slowly the smile spread across Buck’s face. “We’ve got tonight.”

Taking Eddie by the hand, Buck led him to his unmade bed; the rumpled sheets somehow looked erotic and inviting. They sat down, side by side, arms touching, to remove their boots and socks. Buck started to remove his shirt when Eddie unexpectedly jumped up and stopped him, grabbing him by the biceps. Buck looked up, momentarily puzzled, but his eyes widened as Eddie grabbed the shirt and tore it off so abruptly that the buttons went flying.

Buck reached for Eddie’s tee-shirt, but Eddie backed up and quietly said, “No.” As Buck watched, enthralled, Eddie slowly pulled up his tee-shirt, twisting sensually, gradually revealing his torso, first the sharply defined abs, then the hard planes of his pecs. He pulled the shirt over his head, then threw it over his shoulder and stood, his eyes boring into Buck’s.

Eddie moved to unbuckle his belt, when Buck suddenly jumped up and breathed, “No! Let me!” He fell to his knees and slowly undid Eddie’s belt. Then he opened the button on Eddie’s trousers and slowly lowered the zipper, gradually revealing the bulge in Eddie’s gray boxer briefs. Already there was a wet spot where the tip of Eddie’s dick contacted the fabric of his shorts. Eddie stepped out of his trousers, and Buck leaned forward, nuzzling the bulge of Eddie’s hard-on.

Again Eddie took hold of Buck’s biceps and raised him up off his knees. Stepping forward, he gradually pushed Buck back to the edge of the bed. Buck lost his balance and fell backward onto the mattress. Now it was Eddie’s turn to drop to his knees. Reaching up, he took hold of the waistband of Buck’s trousers and tugged down his pants and boxers, tossing them aside, leaving Buck lying on his back, naked, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. Eddie shed his shorts, then crawled on top of Buck, forcing him down into the mattress. He began nibbling on Buck’s earlobe while Buck gasped and moaned. He brought his lips to Buck’s lips in a hard, almost bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into Buck’s willing mouth.

Slowly Eddie moved lower. He used his tongue to stimulate one nipple while, with one moistened fingertip, he slowly teased the other. Buck jumped a bit, gasping, as Eddie gently bit the nipple he had just been licking. As Buck moved to embrace him, Eddie grabbed his wrists and forcibly held him down. Licking, kissing, and nibbling, he made his way down Buck’s torso until Buck’s throbbing hard-on brushed against his cheek. Buck moaned quietly as he felt Eddie’s tongue caress the head of his dick. Eddie’s saliva ran down the pole of Buck’s cock. He made sexy, slurping sounds as he slid his lips and tongue up and down Buck’s pulsing hard-on.

When Buck felt Eddie swallow his cock to the hilt, he gasped, “God, Eddie, please! I need to come, man! Please make me come!” He couldn’t take it much longer. He clutched at the sheets, thrashing his head from side to side, his eyes screwed tightly shut, almost as if he were in pain from the feel of Eddie’s mouth, Eddie’s throat, on his throbbing cock.

Eddie released Buck’s hard-on, provoking a whine of disappointment from the man underneath him. He crawled slowly upward till their cocks rubbed together. Buck squirmed in frustration, trying to force himself to get off by rubbing his dick against Eddie’s lower abs. “Not just yet, buddy,” Eddie growled deep in his throat. He leaned in close to whisper in Buck’s ear, “Fuck me, Buck. I want you in me.” Slowly the smile spread across Buck’s face. Eddie wanted to get fucked? Then Buck would fuck him. Long and hard.

Eddie loosed his grip on Buck’s wrists, allowing Buck to sit up. He rolled to one side, ending on his back with his legs gripping Buck’s torso. Buck braced himself with one arm. With his free hand he reached over to the nightstand to grab a rubber and the bottle of lube. He lifted Eddie’s legs onto his shoulders and began to tease Eddie’s rear opening with one lubed finger, penetrating further and further as Eddie, bleary eyed and drooling, opened to accept him. By the time Buck had three fingers in, Eddie’s head was thrown back, his eyes bulging. He forced himself back on Buck’s intruding fingers. Through clenched teeth, he said, “Put it in me, man, please!”

Buck took his time. He wanted to make it last. It had been long, frustrating weeks since they’d last fucked. He slipped on the rubber, applied lube, and slowly did what Eddie wanted, easing himself in deeper and deeper while Eddie twisted his head back and forth. “Fuck me now,” Eddie pleaded, and Buck began the slow thrusting, each time going in a little deeper, pounding a little harder, while Eddie moaned and begged, “Harder, harder!”

Eddie reached for his own throbbing cock, but Buck batted his hand away, himself taking Eddie’s hard-on in hand. He began stroking and pumping Eddie in the same rhythm as he thrust into Eddie’s hole, the lube on his hand mixing with the copious fluid leaking from Eddie’s cock head. Sooner than Buck would have liked, the tight grip of Eddie’s canal on his member became just too much. He groaned and shivered as he felt himself shooting, filling the rubber with his sperm. Eddie felt Buck pulsing inside him and let out an ecstatic cry as he shot off, coating his torso with his own juices. Buck pulled out and lowered himself next to Eddie. He threw one arm over Eddie and pulled him close, resting his head against Eddie’s chest. Eddie put an arm around him in return. Cuddled up together, they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the night, Eddie was awakened by a warm, wet, pleasing, sensation on his once-again stiffening manhood. When he opened his eyes, he saw Buck squatting over him, sliding his hot mouth up and down Eddie’s dick. Buck’s saliva dribbled the length of Eddie’s cock, adding to the fluid Eddie himself was producing in copious amounts. Eddie threw back his head and sighed with pleasure. He placed his hands on either side of Buck’s head, combing Buck’s blond hair with his fingers. “Oh, yeah, man, that feels so good!” he moaned quietly. Buck smiled at him as much as he could with his lips still firmly gripping Eddie’s dick.

Eddie groaned in frustration as he felt Buck’s tongue leave his throbbing cock, but then Buck, arms spread in a push-up position, nibbled his earlobe and whispered, “You’re turn. Fuck me, Eddie.” Buck moved to one side, but he remained on his elbows and knees. Eddie rose up on one elbow, momentarily puzzled by Buck’s position. “C’mon, man, put it in me!” Buck encouraged. Realization struck. If that was the way Buck wanted it, head down and ass in the air, Eddie would oblige. He reached for the lube, coating his own fingers and slathering Buck’s rear entry while Buck moaned into the pillow and chanted Eddie’s name like a mantra. He flexed his glutes, impatient for Eddie to slip on the rubber and slip inside him.

As Eddie entered him with one long, slow thrust, Buck groaned loudly, biting the pillow to stifle the sound. At first it hurt like hell; Buck wasn’t accustomed to taking it. Usually, that role was reserved for Eddie, but tonight was different. Tonight Buck wanted to feel Eddie in him, needed to feel Eddie in him. With Eddie’s well-lubricated thrusting, whatever pain Buck felt soon dissipated, transforming into a pleasure such as Buck had rarely felt. He felt himself almost involuntarily pushing back to meet Eddie’s forward motion. When he felt Eddie’s spit-slicked hand begin to slide slowly up and down Buck’s hard-on, he couldn’t help it: He fairly screamed Eddie’s name as he exploded into the sheets while Eddie, with a shudder, exploded into him.

Totally spent, Eddie pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Buck, who fell forward onto his stomach. Buck put one arm around Eddie and hugged him in close till their shoulders were touching. Sated from their vigorous love-making, they both drifted off to sleep. Just before sleep overcame him, Buck murmured, “God, I love you, Eddie.”

Eddie gripped Buck’s hand, interlacing his fingers with Buck’s fingers. “I love you, too, Buck,” he breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun coming in the window woke Buck. Without taking his head off the pillow, he reached for Eddie. He wanted to pull Eddie close. Buck might be a “top” (at least usually), but that didn’t mean he didn’t like to snuggle. However, instead of Eddie, all he felt was empty sheet. “Eddie?” he mumbled, frowning and squinting as he raised his head off his pillow, looking at the empty space where Eddie had slept, where Eddie should be.

Then he smelled something, something wonderful, something that smelled like fresh coffee. He pulled himself upright and swung his legs out of bed. For a minute or two he sat there, rubbing his face with his hands. Then he pulled on pair of sweats that he found crumpled on the floor. Barefoot and bare-chested, he shuffled to the head of the stairs.

He was halfway down the stairs when he saw Eddie standing in front of the stove, showered and dressed and pouring something into a frying pan. The wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted up to Buck’s appreciative nose. “Eddie?” he said.

Eddie turned and smiled up at him. “Good morning!”

Buck shuffled the rest of the way down the stairs. He rubbed the back of his neck. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Eddie’s smile widened. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making you breakfast.”

“Why, man?”

“You made me dinner last night, so I’m making you breakfast this morning. I hope you like pancakes.”

Buck shuffled over, put his hands on Eddie’s waist, and kissed him. “I love pancakes,” he replied. Then a puzzling thought came to him. He had nothing in the kitchen for making pancakes. “Wait, how did you …?”

Eddie interrupted him.

“When I stopped for the bread last evening, I picked up a few things I needed at home. Fortunately,” he turned and picked up a container from the counter next to the stove, “one of them turned out to be pancake mix.” He held up the container and smiled at Buck.

Buck thought a minute. He smiled. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“What if I did?” Eddie answered, smiling slyly. He hugged Buck close, kissing him long and deeply.

By the time their lips parted, the pancakes were burned, and Eddie had to start making breakfast all over again.


End file.
